


JohnDave Drabble

by miss_murder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Character, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_murder/pseuds/miss_murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I whipped up.</p><p>Blind John is new to MSPA High, and cool-kid Dave has been helping him get around. But of course, people start to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnDave Drabble

Jade tapped Dave on the shoulder from the seat behind him. They weren't exactly friends, but she was a sweet, trustworthy girl. And now, she looked concerned. She nodded towards John in the next aisle across from Dave, happily involved in his assignment. "I've heard some things going around about you two," she murmured. "Are any of them true?"

Dave sighed and shook his head. Damn high schoolers always looking for dirt. "He just moved in across the street from me, and I'm showing him around school. I mean... he's _blind_ for crying out loud! It'd be a crime to leave him on his own."

Jade nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry... some people are so awful. They see a glimpse of something they don't know and have to make up their own wild story about it. It's just not fair."

"You're telling me," Dave grumbled, then offered the girl a small half-smile. "Thanks for believing me, Harley."

"Of course. I mean, why would you lie about something like this?" Her gaze flicked back to John, then at Dave again. "You know..." she said, lowering her voice, "if you really do like him... I won't tell anyone. I'd support you."

He smiled, a master at keeping himself from blushing. "Thanks." Jade went back to her assignment and Dave turned to John, who had stilled. Had he heard all of that? Dave's heart began to race.

John turned a little. "Was she right?" he murmured, barely audible above the chatter of the classroom.

"About what?"

"About..." HIs voice lowered even more. "About you liking me."

The blond froze. He was in such shock, he let loose the first thing that came to mind. "What? No, no, of course not. People are just saying that, I don't really..." He didn't finish the thought.

John's entire face fell. He, opposite of Dave, was no good at hiding his emotions. "Oh... alright." He turned back to the paper on his desk and didn't turn back. He was silent for the rest of the class period.

 _Oh, smooth move, Strider_ , his subconscious admonished. _Wrong thing to say. You know there's some filament of attraction there, don't deny it._ Dave sighed. He'd screwed up, and he knew he had to fix it.

The bell rang and everyone buzzed out, eager to get to lunch. Dave gently touched John's hand, like he'd been asked, then wrapped that hand around the crook of his elbow. "Come with me," he murmured, leading John out of the room. "I need to talk to you outside."

"Huh? Why outside?" he asked, confused.

"Because," was all the explanation Dave offered. He led the boy out the back doors, away from the cafeteria, and out onto the football field. No one could see them out here, so no rumors could start. He sighed, and John's hand dropped.

"What are we doing out here?" he asked softly, but there was still a twinge of stiffness. What Dave had said in class had hurt him.

Dave's head fell a little, and he swung one foot back and forth in the grass with his hands jammed in his pockets. "Look..." he said, "I'm really sorry for what I said."

John's expression turned guarded. "It's fine," he said shortly. "It's only been a few days since we met, I didn't expect anything else." _Lie._

Dave swallowed. "Yeah... I mean, I like you. Just not like everyone is saying." _Lie._

"Me too." _Lie._

Dave swallowed again and took a deep breath. "I... John , I..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to scare you away. So just hear me out." Another deep breath. "No one in this _entire_ school knows this about me. But... I've had a boyfriend in the past. A few." Silence. "But... you're the only guy I've... taken a serious interest in."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I... I lied." Dave sighed. "Around here, people don't take very kindly to those who are different, like me. They get tormented, mistreated, and isolated. So, I've tried to hide it." Again, silence. Silence for far too long.

"So... why are you telling me this?"

"Because... I want you to know." He shyly took John's hand, pressing his fingertips to his palm. "I want you to know that... after we get to know each other for a while... if you want to try out... _us_ , I'll be waiting with open arms. But we'd have to keep it low-profile for a while."

John was unnaturally still.

Dave closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." He started to walk away, but was met with resistance. John had closed his hand around Dave's, his face tinged pink.

It was silent for several beats.

"I don't mind," John finally said softly. "About being a secret. However long it takes... as long as I can still hold your hand."


End file.
